Bubblegum Flavors
by Thunderbolt Blast
Summary: Older!Hiro/GoGo. Hiro and GoGo have a totally, completely serious debate about the merits of bubblegum types while at the movies.


**Author's Notes: **First off, let's get things out of the way. One of the things I _really _enjoy about Big Hero 6 is that Hiro didn't get a love interest, not even a hint at it. While it certainly wouldn't have detracted from the movie if he'd gotten one, I find it refreshing that the creators didn't feel the need to put in a romantic subplot when it wasn't necessary for the overall plot and focused on Hiro's relationships with Tadashi and Baymax.

That said...I also adore how Hiro and GoGo's relationship was portrayed. I like the idea of her being a cool big sister type to him, which fits them and makes sense with their ages. But I'll admit I also like the idea of him having a (one-sided) crush on her, because it's kind of cute. So here, have an AU where he's 17, she's still 18 (her age isn't explicitly stated in the movie but I'll assume it's 18 for this), and them having a not-platonic relationship is plausible.

Also, references to a "first time" are to kissing, so it's recommended to keep your mind out of the gutter.

Please review!

* * *

><p>If speed wasn't GoGo's trademark, it was bubblegum.<p>

And, like speed, she knew what she was talking about when it came to bubblegum. _Especially _when it came to which flavors were good, which flavors were bad, which she'd like to have later but not right now, and which was the type perfect for blowing bubbles big enough to be noticeable but small enough to pop with her teeth.

By that logic, she had this argument won before it'd even started, and Hiro knew it. She knew it.

It didn't stop him from trying, anyway.

GoGo still wasn't sure how this argument had even started. They'd been waiting for what was really only ten minutes but had felt like ten hours in the line to see the action flick they'd seen with the rest of the team before twice, once when it'd just come out and again when Fred had insisted on a 3D showing. It might have had something to do with how she'd decided to stick her gum on the tray when he bought the popcorn, and he'd realized it was the same one she'd been chewing for two weeks.

"Strawberry gets old after a while," he reasoned as he pulled on the ice dispenser.

"So does watermelon," GoGo deadpanned. She was starting to eye her wad of gum again.

"Watermelon's different!" Hiro defended. "It has different properties, the flavoring has more artificial sweetener—"

"And it gets stale twice as fast, so it's not as good for bubbles like strawberry." To emphasize her point, she popped the gum back into her mouth and blew a bubble. Just as quickly, she bit into it and resumed chewing.

Hiro shut off the dispenser, letting the ice rattle around in the soda cup as he capped it. "That's where you're wrong, actually. _Cinnamon's_ better for blowing bubbles."

GoGo scoffed. "Cinnamon? Trust me, all that does is make your lip sting."

"Only if you've got a weak lip," Hiro replied, as matter-of-factly as stating the weather. He stuck the straw in through the cap, pointedly bending it.

At that, GoGo had to narrow her eyes. "You calling my lip weak, Hamada?"

"Maybe." Hiro smirked at her, or at least as much as one could smirk while sipping soda through a straw.

"_Well_." GoGo popped another bubble, this time a little more loudly and a little more obnoxiously. A few people queued in the lobby shot glares at her, but she ignored them. "Alright. I guess you definitely said that after you got my gum in your mouth the first time."

There was a loud coughing noise as Hiro spit out the soda. "That was—that was only the first time!" he choked out, face reddening. "You—"

"—did that on purpose? Maybe." GoGo smirked.

Hiro would have glared at her, but it was hard to be angry for long with a look like that on her face. Instead, he found himself trying to stifle a laugh.

"Sure. And I guess Baymax didn't have anything to say about it, either," he commented wryly. The mention of Baymax, related to that event, alone was enough to wipe the smirk off of her face.

"...That _was_ only the first time." Ever since then, GoGo had made a point of not thinking about anything related to "highly elevated body temperatures" and "the prelude to what is known as the process of human reproduction". She had also made a point of closing doors when she walked into rooms.

"And hey," Hiro added, grinning sheepishly, "...maybe not the last?"

GoGo paused for a moment, as if seriously considering it, before grinning back. "Sure. The movie's starting in two minutes, though. Race you there."

Hiro stared. _That_, he hadn't asked for. "Whoa, wait—"

He'd only just spoken the words when she planted a kiss on his cheek before bolting. In a blur, she was down the carpeted hall and disappearing around the corner.

It took almost a second for him to register what had just happened. It took another for him to register the wad of strawberry gum currently stuck to his cheek.

"Okay, _now_ you're just being unfair!" Hiro shouted down the hall. "Seriously! I have a _tray_!"

He ran after her, anyway.


End file.
